


I Don't Like Seeing You Hurt

by God_of_Doors



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Burns, F/F, Fluff, Light Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Doors/pseuds/God_of_Doors
Summary: Rila makes a poor tactical decision and Brelyna gets caught up in the consequences.Written for TES: Femslash Week 2020Prompt 4: Wounds and Healing
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Brelyna Maryon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: TES: Femslash Week 2020





	I Don't Like Seeing You Hurt

Rila hated necromancers.

Before it had been more of a mild distaste for the practice in general, but just now, Rila hated necromancers utterly and completely, particularly the one who had been desecrating Meridia’s temple. She had no great love or hate for the Daedric Prince, but this Malkoran fellow was proving to be a real pain to deal with, even with Brelyna’s help. Rila's magicka was nearly gone, her skin burned from frostbite despite the occasional burst of healing spells, and running back and forth across the room dodging ice spikes had left her utterly exhausted. From across the room, she could also tell that Brelyna wasn’t faring much better. To top it all off, just when they’d thought it was finally over, the asshole rose again as a shade and the frost spells kept coming.

Drained and on the verge of collapse, Rila ducked out of the way of another Ice Storm, using the last of her magicka to conjure a flame atronach. She knew it wouldn’t last long against ice spells, but she didn’t have the magicka for a frost atronach. If she could just distract the thing long enough to chug a potion, she could jump back in the fight.  Too late, Rila realized an important flaw in her plan, namely that the atronach was going to explode very shortly, and Brelyna was currently too close to it, too wrapped up in her flame spells to realize the danger.

“Brelyna, move!” Rila screamed, but it wasn’t enough. In the time it took for Brelyna to look up and understand the problem, Malkoran’s shade had sent out yet another Ice Storm, barreling right through the poor atronach. Brelyna herself barely missed the wave of frost magic and tried to scramble away from the dying atronach, but was boxed in by a wall and Malkoran’s shade and didn’t have quite enough space to get away.  The atronach exploded, forcing Rila to turn her frozen face away from the sudden and painful blast of heat. When she turned back a second later, Malkoran’s shade was only a crust of crispy ectoplasm on the floor. Brelyna, at least, was still whole, crumpled on the floor against the wall.

“Brelyna!” Rila called, pushing her legs in a final sprint across the charred and smoldering floor to check her over. “Lyn, are you alright?” Rila had dropped to her knees and was frantically running her hands lightly over Brelyna's body before the young mage even had a chance to answer.

Brelyna shifted slightly and hissed. “Yeah, I think overall I’m okay,” she said after a moment. “A little bruised, maybe.”

Miraculously, it seemed that most of the damage was to her robes, which were singed and blackened all along the one side. Her hands, the only parts of her aside from her face that were exposed, were sporting burns that looked rather serious to Rila, but when Brelyna finally turned her head and looked up at her, Rila saw that her face at least was uninjured. “Divines be praised,” she sighed, leaning in to kiss her briefly.  She took Brelyna’s hands in hers, wincing in surprise at how much the contact hurt. When she looked down, she realized that her fingers and arms were red and white in blotches from frostbite. Nevertheless, she channeled the last of her magicka into Healing Hands. It didn’t take long for the spell to sputter out, her magicka drained completely, but she was still pleased to see that she’d made some progress on the burns.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Brelyna chided. “I’m a Dunmer. Burns are nothing.”

Rila leaned back with a sigh. “But I don’t like seeing you hurt. Hey!” Hands healed, Brelyna had cast Healing Hands right back, and despite the initial burst of irritation that Brelyna was using her magicka to heal Rila and not herself, Rila couldn’t deny that the rush of warmth felt spectacular.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Brelyna murmured with a smirk, and smothered Rila’s surprised laugh with another kiss.


End file.
